


Reach for the Stars

by Sara2o2



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Gods, Mortality, Rebirth, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara2o2/pseuds/Sara2o2
Summary: Through different lifes, different cultures, different wars, different people, different stories and different worlds, i will chase your soul and I will find you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Completed? One-Shot? Maybe, maybe not, I'm just a very lazy hobby-author and only write when inspiration strikes me.

Once there was a girl, an immortal, the daughter to The God Of The Sea, daughter of The Goddess Of Beauty And Motherhood, and the niece of The Lady Luck, and she fell in love with a mortal.

They had their happiness while it lasted, she fled from her lessons about the heavens and the worlds to meet him and he fled from his lessons about politics and royalty to meet her. She didn't care, that he was a royal, a blue blooded and he didn't care, that she was a god, a gold blooded.

And when he died, the girl went to her aunt, The Lady Luck and Watcher Over The Souls, and begged her:

„Free my soul from its curent form and release me into the river of souls, i beg of you. I've lost my soulmate and wish to chase him into the corners of the worlds. For my immortal life would be meaningless without him."

The Lady Luck and Watcher Over The Souls denied her.

„He is but one soul in a sea of millions of souls, you will never find him and you will live the rest of your lifes miserable."

The girl snarled at her.

„My curent life will be miserable without him! I _beg_ of you, give me the chance to find him, even if there is only the slightest hope to my endaever, i will _grasp_ that chance and hope. Believe in me aunt Lady Luck, I _will_ find him, even if it costs me my golden soul and it will turn _black, i will not give up!_ "

The Lady Luck was stunned into silence by her neace's words. But she smiled at her after a moment.

_„I will grant you luck."_

She bowed down to her and ruffled her hair. She began wispering.

„Release thee's golden soul from thee's curent form, for thee will begin a chase through the realms for thee's soulmate. For thee yearns and despairs and gives up thee's golden form. _Release!_ "

And as the girls body dissolved into thousands of small lights, The Lady Luck palmed the golden soul of her niece and marveled at her pureness. She stretched her arms to the sky and the golden soul drifted on its way into The River Of Souls.

And so the girls journey began as she chased her beloved over the worlds, the heavens, through different lifes and through the realms of the universe. And she knew even if it would take thousands of lives she would find her soulmate.

And The Lady Luck? The Lady Luck smiled, watched on and bestowed her niece her wishes.

"I wish you luck, Goddess Of Hope And Love."


End file.
